1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing analysis devices for golf clubs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club swing analysis device that uses magnetism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs combine with the players swing to propel a ball toward a favored location and through a favored path. The orientation and speed of the club head at impact largely determines the ball path including carry distance and roll.
The prior art is lacking in a method and system to measure the motion of the club using magnetism.